BSSM Planets and Stars: Wind
by Rainbow169
Summary: Join the next generation of Sailor Senshi in Littleroot City, USA, as they battle a new enemy, the Sky Team!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes

I do not own Sailor Moon, however, I did make up the new Sailor Senshi that appear in the story. This is a story set in the future time period of Crystal Tokyo, though most of the story itself is set in the USA. It includes characters from Sailor Moon, and focuses on a new generation of Sailor Senshi that I created. Thus, I have a list as usual so people can keep track of them.

Destiny McTwinkle is Crystal Sailor Moon

Stardust McTwinkle is Crystal Sailor Mercury

Amethyst Twister is Crystal Sailor Mars

Chocolate Swirl is Crystal Sailor Jupiter

Butterscotch Cookies is Crystal Sailor Venus

Moonbeam Crystal is Crystal Sailor Uranus

Cherry Twister is Crystal Sailor Neptune

Sugar Diamonds is Crystal Sailor Pluto

Ice Cream Diamonds is Crystal Sailor Saturn

Cupcake Crystal is Sailor Earth

Sapphire O'Connor is Sailor Sun

Candy Cookies is Sailor Comet

Electra Twister is Sailor Aries

Cinnamon McTwinkle is Sailor Taurus

Stormy Winters is Sailor Gemini

Celestia O'Connor is Sailor Cancer

Bunny Brown is Sailor Leo

Caramel Cookies is Sailor Virgo

Banana O'Connor is Sailor Libra

Sparkle Winters is Sailor Scorpio

Vanilla Swirl is Sailor Saggitarius

Andromeda Robinson is Sailor Capricorn

Ruby Robinson is Sailor Aquarius

Sunshine Winters is Sailor Pisces

Prologue

It was a beautiful summer day in Crystal Tokyo, but Rei Hino wasn't outside enjoying the sunshine. Instead, she was meditating in front of her sacred fire. Recently, she had been having dreams that concerned her. They were about winged people in bodysuits that made them look like they would fit in a Super Sentai show, but those people were not heroes. Instead, Rei could feel their evil energy even in her dreams, where she saw them destroying an unfamiliar city, using giant music notes powered by a crystal that had gusts of wind coming out of it. She looked into the fire and saw some more confusing images. There was a little Pomeranian dog with fur like the night sky and the 12 signs of the Zodiac in a circle with the Sun in the middle. Finally, she saw the symbols representing the 9 Sailor Senshi. These symbols glowed, made copies of themselves, and finally the original symbols faded away. She knew it was something she needed to talk to the Queen about, and probably the other Sailor Senshi as well.

The next day, all the Sailor Senshi met at the Crystal Palace to discuss what Rei had seen in her vision. Chibi-Usa was there, along with the palace cats, Luna, Artemis and Diana.

"So you said that you saw Zodiac symbols in your vision?" Luna asked after Rei had finished describing what she had seen.

"Yes. I don't know exactly what it means, though, unless it has something to do with our powers, since the planets are also important in astrology," Rei mused.

"It means that the Zodiac Senshi are going to be awakened soon," Luna said.

"Zodiac Senshi? You mean, there are other Sailor Senshi who haven't been awakened yet?! Are they from the Moon Kingdom like we were?" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed in surprise.

"That's exactly it. The 12 Zodiac Senshi were lead by Sailor Sun, and there was one other, a messenger Senshi named Sailor Comet who was killed in the battle against Queen Beryl," Luna answered. Just then, a ball of light appeared over the table the Senshi were gathered around. It floated down to the table and then exploded, sending most of the Senshi ducking for cover. When the smoke cleared, a tiny Pomeranian dog with dark blue fur was sitting on the table. Similar to Luna and Artemis, this dog had a silver star on her forehead, and she had white markings on her face, chest and underside.

"Hi! I'm Stella! Why are you all hiding from me? I won't bite, I just like to give kisses!" the dog said cheerfully.

"Because you made an explosion! Of course we're going to hide from that!" Makoto snapped.

"It's okay, everyone. Stella is also from the Silver Millennium, she was the advisor for the Zodiac Senshi like how we helped Queen Serenity," Artemis reassured them.

"That's right! And if Luna, Artemis and I put our powers together, we can find the new Senshi!" Stella yapped confidently.

"Rei, I have another question about your visions. Are the Zodiac Senshi and Sailor Comet the only new Sailor Senshi? Or were the planetary symbols appearing related to something? Because my mirror has been telling me that my time as Sailor Neptune is coming to an end," Michiru spoke up, "That is, it seems like there will also be new Senshi who we must pass on our own powers to."

"That's correct too. I've suspected that there would be a need for a new generation of Sailor Senshi ever since Neo-Queen Serenity lost the ability to become Sailor Moon, and it became quite obvious once Small Lady became Sailor Chibi Moon. However, I'm not so sure Small Lady is your real successor, Serenity," Luna said.

"Why? I don't have any other children who can inherit the throne," Serenity protested, confused and rather frightened, "You mean someone I don't know is going to be the Queen after me?!"

"That's not what I mean. Small Lady will still be the next Queen. However, someone else may be the next Sailor Moon," Luna clarified.

"But aside from Sailor Moon, where are all the others? Are they here in Crystal Tokyo? Or are they scattered around the world?" Hotaru asked.

"I think they may be in one place. I sense that there are dormant Senshi powers gathered somewhere in world, and I don't think it's in Japan. Ami, may Stella and I use your Mini-Computer? It may be able to tell us where these dormant Sailor Senshi are located," Luna requested. Ami set her Mini-Computer on the table. The moon symbol on Luna's forehead and the star symbol on Stella's both glowed and shot beams of light into the computer. The computer glowed in response and planetary and Zodiac symbols began flashing rapidly on the screen. Finally, the symbols stopped flashing, and revealed the name of a faraway city.

"Littleroot City, Illinois, USA," Ami read, "According to my computer, this is where all the dormant Sailor Senshi are currently gathered."

"So we're going to have to travel to find them? What if the enemy attacks Crystal Tokyo while we're gone? Will the new Senshi have to come live here?" Serenity worried.

"I don't know about Crystal Tokyo's safety, but perhaps the reason the new Sailor Senshi are in the USA instead of here in Japan is because this new enemy might be targeting that country now instead of here," Luna speculated, "If we needed to transport the new Senshi to Crystal Tokyo after we've awakened them to their powers, I'm sure we would be able to do that, at least temporarily. However, I'm not the one who is going to awaken the new planetary Sailor Senshi. That job will go to my daughter, Diana. Artemis should go with her, though, at least at first, so that he can help her with English."

"Then we need to start making plans. If my dreams are any indication, the enemies I saw may attack any day now," Rei said, "Minako, can you and Ami be our translation guides? I know it's been a long time since you were in England, but you're the only one of us who has ever spent time in an English-speaking country."

"Of course! Leave it me!" Minako bragged, giving a V-sign and grinning.

"We'll have to tell Small Lady, too. She should come with us for her own safety, even if she's not the next Sailor Moon. She could be an easy target if she was alone in the Crystal Palace," Endymion said.

"Yes. I would hate being left alone like that too," Serenity agreed, unsure how Chibi-Usa was going to feel when she found out that someone else might be the next Sailor Moon instead of her.

"None of us will be alone in this," said Rei, "We're going to do this together. This will be our final duty as Sailor Senshi."


	2. Sailor Moon

Chapter 1: Sailor Moon

In Littleroot City, Destiny McTwinkle was working in her garden. She was working slowly and methodically, and did not notice that her sister Cinnamon was out in the yard too.

"Guess what I just learned, Destiny! Neo-Queen Serenity from Japan came here! To our city!" Cinnamon exclaimed happily. She spoke with a Scottish accent that was shared by Destiny and the rest of the McTwinkle family, since they were recent immigrants from Scotland. Destiny stopped digging, surprised at the news.

"Do you know why she came here?" Destiny asked. She didn't pay that much attention to world events, but she did understand that if the Queen of Japan was visiting, it would have to be for a very important reason.

"The rumor is that she's looking for new Sailor Senshi here, and that the other Sailor Senshi came with her. Even if I don't get to meet her, since she's royalty, I would at least like to meet one of the other Sailor Senshi. I think it would be so interesting to talk to them and maybe even make some international friends! I could learn a lot about Japan from them, and I bet I could teach them things too," Cinnamon said.

"That does sound like something you would enjoy very much," Destiny agreed. She didn't think that she would personally have the courage to actively try to go meet with royalty, let alone with someone who spoke a different language from her. Just then, the girls' mother, Summer, came outside. She ran towards her daughters excitedly, her long blue hair blowing behind her.

"She's HERE! Neo-Queen Serenity is in front of our own house!" Summer burst out happily. "And I think she wanted to talk to one of you, so you both should come meet her!"

"Like this? Shouldn't I at least wash my hands and clean up first? I don't want to keep Her Highness waiting, though," Destiny said, since her hands and clothes were dirty from digging in the garden.

"Aye, you can go do that and Cinnamon and I can greet Her Highness first," Summer said. The three of them left the yard, Destiny going into the house while Summer and Cinnamon went around to the front to greet Neo-Queen Serenity. After washing up, Destiny went to her room and changed her gardening clothes to a pink dress that would at least be a little more suitable for meeting royalty. When she was finally ready, she found that Neo-Queen Serenity was in the dining room, talking to Cinnamon and Summer with the assistance of a blue-haired woman who seemed to be the Queen's translator. Destiny stopped in the doorway, nervous about greeting her but she also didn't want to run away if the Queen of Japan truly wanted to meet her. Neo-Queen Serenity said something in Japanese that sounded excited when she saw Destiny, and then the blue-haired woman translated.

"Neo-Queen Serenity is glad to meet you, young lady. I think you are very likely to be the person she is searching for," said the translator, Ami Mizuno, who still spoke with an obvious Japanese accent.

"I am honored, your Highness," Destiny said quietly, doing a formal curtsey with the skirt of her dress.

"She thinks you might be a Sailor Senshi. That's what we were told before you came in," Cinnamon clarified, "She's here to look for new Sailor Senshi who she says are in this city."

"But why choose me, Your Highness? Why not someone who is better at fighting?" Destiny asked.

"Maybe she's looking for something else in a Sailor Senshi. You're pretty good at gardening, maybe she's going to give you Senshi powers that use plants to attack," Cinnamon suggested. Neo-Queen Serenity turned to Ami for help, and the two of them conversed a bit in Japanese before Ami spoke in English again.

"You have the special aura of a Sailor Senshi, Miss Destiny McTwinkle. That is how we can tell that you have the ability to become one. Diana, could you please give this new Senshi her transformation brooch?" Ami asked, speaking to a gray cat who was sitting by the Queen's feet.

"Yes! This is for you, the new Sailor Moon!" Diana exclaimed, and then the crescent moon on her forehead glowed. Neo-Queen Serenity knelt down and pressed a finger to the crescent moon, the glow growing to cover the Queen's finger. In another flash of light, a golden circular brooch appeared on the floor in front of Diana's feet. She nudged it towards Destiny, who knelt down, feeling drawn to it.

"May I please ask a question, Your Highness?" Summer requested, a worried tone in her voice.

"Of course you may. Neo-Queen Serenity and I understand that this would be very new to you, as there have never been Sailor Senshi in America until now," Ami said.

"Does this mean that Destiny has to fight monsters now?" Summer asked, "Is someone going to be attacking our city and is that why there need to be Sailor Senshi here?"

"I'm afraid that's exactly what it means. We are unsure about the exact nature of this enemy, although it is likely that they may have powers related to wind or music. All I know about them is from a psychic vision that Sailor Mars had recently that predicted this new enemy," Ami explained.

"She shouldn't have to fight alone! Isn't there a way that I can help her? I don't want to abandon my daughter and leave her to fight vicious monsters without doing anything myself," Summer declared.

"She won't have to fight alone. There are over 20 new Senshi who are going to join her soon, and until we pass on our powers, the other former Senshi and I can help her and her new teammates. It would be better for your daughters if you didn't try to help them fight. Since you don't have any Senshi powers, you would be an easy target that enemies could use against your daughter. The best thing you can do for Destiny is to stay out of danger when it appears, because she will still need you to be alive and safe to be a supportive parent during the times of peace," Ami said.

"But you said there are other people who will be new Senshi! What if I'm one of them too? Then I could fight alongside Destiny," Summer argued. Ami seemed uncertain how to answer that question, and she looked to Diana for help. Diana looked around the room, concentrating on each new person's aura.

"There are two people in this room who have Sailor Senshi auras. Those two people are Destiny and Cinnamon. But I don't think that Cinnamon's aura has awakened yet, and hers matches the power of a Zodiac Senshi. So, Cinnamon, you will need to wait to meet with Stella to gain the ability to become a Sailor Senshi. She is a dog who is in charge of the Zodiac Senshi," Diana explained. She then gasped, fear filling her face. "Something evil is coming! An evil aura of wind is coming!" A few seconds after she finished speaking, a strange red glow appeared near the front door. The glow then turned into a woman who had very long red hair, and she was wearing a red and white bodysuit that matched her hair color. Just like the people who had attacked in Rei's dreams, she had a pair of feathery wings on her back, and her wings were also bright red like her hair and clothing.

"Who are you and how did you just appear in our house like that?! Do you have powers like the Sailor Senshi?!" Cinnamon exclaimed in surprise, not wanting to jump to the conclusion that this new person was the "evil" that Diana had mentioned.

"My name is Aria, and I would rather you not compare me to those ground-bound weaklings," the woman said coldly as she took what looked like a deflated red balloon out of a pocket on her bodysuit. She pointed the opening of the balloon at Cinnamon, who suddenly felt very tired as a red glowing light covered her body and then was sucked into the balloon, slowly inflating it. Destiny stared in shock, horrified and then angry at this strange woman who dared to come in to her house and harm one of her beloved older sisters. Words came to her mind, words that would enable her to rescue her sister who had collapsed on the floor.

"Moon Twinkle Power, Make Up!" she called, clutching her new golden brooch in her hand. Lights swirled around her and her pink party dress turned into a much shorter dress with a white bodice, a blue sailor collar and skirt, and red bows and tall red boots on her feet. To complete the outfit, she had a golden tiara on her forehead and white gloves with red trim. This was the uniform of the newly awakened Crystal Sailor Moon.

"So you have some powers. If you can't fly, then you're wasting your time. Bow to the power of the air and the power of music!" Aria bragged as a giant red music note appeared in her hands.

"Leave my daughters alone!" Summer shouted, and she jumped in front of Crystal Sailor Moon just as Aria let the music note fly. The music note struck her, and she cried out in pain as it knocked her down.

"Even though I can't fly, I will still try my best to protect my family! Moon Tiara Action!" Crystal Sailor Moon called. She touched the tiara on her head and turned it into a glowing golden disk, which she then threw at Aria. Aria tried to fly out of the way, but Sailor Moon's attack still hit her hand, causing her to drop the balloon that held Cinnamon's energy. The balloon hadn't been closed, and thus the energy was released and it flew back into Cinnamon's body, waking her up.

"I'm going to have to tell the others about you. This place isn't good for flying in anyway," Aria sighed before she teleported away, leaving in a flash of red light.

"Mum! Are you hurt?! Do I need to call the doctor?!" Crystal Sailor Moon exclaimed, immediately turning to see how Summer was doing now that the battle was over.

"I can examine her, I am usually a doctor, not a translator. I apologize that I did not step in to help, but I wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself. I do promise that until all of us pass on our powers, the other former Sailor Senshi and I will be able to help you if you need it," said Ami.

"Thank you. It hurts where that woman hit me with that music note, but I don't feel like anything is broken. But it would be good if you could tell for certain," Summer replied, "Now I know why you told me to not try to fight the enemies of you Sailor Senshi. I don't have any powers myself, so I would just be someone they would have to protect."

"There are still things that you will be able to do for your daughters that don't require you to try to fight monsters. I'm sure they will need your loving support, because this is only the beginning. There will be more Sailor Senshi joining soon as well, and they will hopefully become a strong team just like the other former Senshi and I are," Ami said.


End file.
